Dear Fans
by NumberOneReynieTrash
Summary: The Mysterious Benedict Society have read your fanfiction and would like to address a couple issues… [not really a fic but whatever… hope you like it]
1. Chapter 1

_hello all, I'm new to this site. I love the MBS a lot and I'm still not over the books to be honest. I've read some of your fics and wondered, "What would THEY think?" So here it is! There'll be more chapters. I'm starting with Reynie because he's my favorite. Hope you all like it._

Dear fans,

I've been reading your so-called fan fiction, and I must say, I am fascinated and scared for my life at the same time.

Please note that I am, in fact, NOT in love with Kate, and I'm positive she isn't in love with me. I do not know how many times I have cringed reading your Kaynie fics.

Also, please watch your grammar. I've seen worse, but it's best if you re-read your stories to check for errors.

Also, why am I killed in some fics? I'm honestly concerned.

Regardless, I do enjoy these stories and I'm very flattered you've decided to write about the Society. Please, never stop writing.

Reynie


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope you all enjoy this. And I'm not sure if this sounds like something Sticky would write, but I tried my best. Don't forget to leave a comment! ~NumberOneReynieTrash_

Dear Fans,

My friends told me to keep it short, because they know I can get carried away with these things sometimes.

My main (and only) concern is, well, me. You see, these fan fictions you write always seem to be centred around Reynie, Kate and Constance, but not me. It seems like I'm a secondary character. Why is this? Am I not interesting enough? Am I too dull?

And also grammar. I know other fanbases have stories with even worse grammar, but it'd still be nice if I could be able to read fics without wincing at a grammatical error.

Regardless, I love your stories and I encourage you to write more, because writing is truly amazing.

Sticky


	3. Chapter 3

_Sooo… I'm not sure if I'm writing any other fics after this. I mean, I'm not a Kaynie shipper and I don't have any ideas so I'm not sure if I'll be writing anything else. I do write great poetry though. Anyway, don't forget to leave a comment or something. Also, don't be afraid to message me. I could talk for ages about Reynie (hence my username). ~NumberOneReynieTrash_

Dear fans,

You probably know me as a person who writes short and straightforward letters. But I've read these stories of yours and they had me shaking my head and thinking "What's wrong with you guys?" So this letter's a bit lengthy.

Don't get me wrong, I love you all, we just need to talk. About Kaynie.

First of all, no. Why would you possibly think I'd want to be with him? I mean, we're great friends and all, but I just don't see it. Why can't you just accept it's not real? Then again, who am I to tell you who to ship and what to write.

Also, I think all this Kaynie stuff inspired Constance to write a poem.

Also, it'd be greatly appreciated if you added more Madge to your fics. And if you refer to me as The Great Kate Weather Machine.

Aside from Kaynie, I think your fics are wonderful. And very creative, if you ask me. Keep writing, because this fandom (if it can be considered a fandom) 8s basically dead.

The Great Kate Weather Machine


	4. Chapter 4

_Last chapter. I think. I'm not sure if I'm writing more of these. After all, I'm getting no feedback and I'm not sure how Mr. B and the others would react to MBS fanfiction. Thank you all for reading! Might do another fic sometime. Tell me if you enjoyed it. Also Constance's letter is the shortest because I think she'd have 0 bad things to say about these fics. ~NumberOneReynieTrash_

Dear fans,

I'll say straight away that I don't have an issue with your fan fiction. It's even inspired multiple poems that I've written. I bet Reynie and Kate will be DELIGHTED to hear one of them!

Thank you for writing these! Some of them are really fun to read! Keep writing!

I think that's all.

Constance


	5. Chapter 5

_So… I never thought this would get more than 10 views, but I got about 60! And I even got views from Singapore… thank you all. I encourage you all to write, because this fandom is basically dead and I don't want to be the only one keeping it alive. Also, for my next fic I might do a multi-chapter thing, but not Kaynie. And I'm a part of the story because I'm trash. I'm still contemplating it, but I might just do it. Trust me, you'll like it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. ~NumberOneReynieTrash_

Dear Fans,

Um… I'm not sure where to start.

Well, I think we should start at Kaynie. I'll be honest, I wasn't sure what it was at first but then Kate explained the whole shipping thing to me. Trust me, it's not real. If it was, I'd know it. And I would have a long talk with Reynie about it. I can't help it.

But I do thank you all for respecting me as the… well, "bodyguard" for the Society. I myself will not read any more stories, but I liked some of the ones I've read, and sure had a laugh or two at some specific ones.

Milligan


	6. Chapter 6

_So, friends, here we are again. I wrote a chapter for Mr. B because he's the one behind the society after all, and Trenton's new book is coming out in a month. Also I've been working on another idea I had, not sure if you'll enjoy it but I hope you do because I'm working hard on it. Hopefully I'll have it finished soon so I can share it. And I just realized something: the books say Reynie is physically average in every way. Think about it… God, I'm such trash. ~NumberOneReynieTrash_

Dear fans,

It has come to my attention that you all seem to love the Society and therefore write stories about us, strange theories and what happened after all the adventures, so called fan fiction. I'm honestly flattered, but I'd like to talk about how… creative… these stories are. Never in my life did I think Reynie and Kate could be together, and I still don't see why you think that's a good idea. But who am I to talk about these things?

I still very much appreciate all that you've written. Thank you, friends.

Mr. Benedict


	7. Chapter 7

_Surprise, surprise, I uploaded! And this fic blew up. Over a 100 views and three lovely reviews! Thank you all so much! And when I say blew up, consider that the MBS fandom is a minor fandom, unfortunately. Sometimes I wish it was bigger so I could have friends who also enjoy the books as much as I do. Anyway a little self-promo follow me on twitter platznicorn I follow back! And don't be afraid to hit me up if you like the MBS. Hope you all like this chapter. ~NumberOneReynieTrash_

Dear fans,

I was not aware of fan culture at all. Then all of a sudden I'm forced to learn all these new terms. One of them being fan fiction.

I will admit, I'm surprised. Surprised by what you all write about. Surprised you all write so little about me. Am I that unimportant?

Also I'm quite disturbed as well as amused by your stories. It's a good thing, I suppose. Keep writing. Oh, and refer to me only as Number Two. Nothing else, please.

Number Two


	8. Chapter 8

_I tried keeping everyone in character until now, but I was not exactly inspired while writing this one. By the way this is the last one I'm doing. I may post a sequel to this and I'll soon post a fic inspired by Addict With A Pen by twenty one pilots. Don't know if you heard of them, but I recommend you do. So look out for that fic, and once again thanks for reading. ~NumberOneReynieTrash_

Dear fans,

I'm speechless. Honestly. I don't know what to say about the whole fan fiction thing. I spent a couple hours reading stories from other 'fandoms', so I guess it's not that bad. I mean, not every story is going to be good, but to me most of them were.

And I know Sticky and Number Two already complained about this, but I think I'm the one that's being left out the most. But that's just my opinion.

Anyway, if you love to write these things, I suggest you keep writing.

Rhonda


End file.
